Princesses And Weddings
by Rebindenoir
Summary: Sequel to the film Secret of Moonacre. It does involve Robin and Maria. Set two months after the end of the movie. NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN 'SECRET OF MOONACRE' OR 'LITTLE WHITE HORSE' please review and i hope you enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two Months On

**Maria's pov.**

It's been two months since I lifted the curse of Moonacre Valley and things couldn't be going better.

I spent nearly all my time with my new best friend, Robin De Noir. Both the De Noir and the Merryweather family had become close since I jumped off the cliff to save them all. So I was free to see Robin without the worry of people accusing us both of being traitors to our families like they did when the two of us were searching for the pearls.

Me and Robin had both put everything that happened when I first moved to Moonacre behind us. It was as if it never happened.

"Princess?" A voice called, knocking me out of my daydream.

I looked up to see the De Noir boy himself glancing down at me with happiness in his eyes.

"Princess" He repeated, with a softness to his voice, "What were you thinking about?" He knew me too well.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he knelt in front of me. "What does it matter?" I questioned, knowing he would only tease me when he found out I was thinking of him.

"I was just wondering. You looked puzzled. Tell me." His voice was easy to give in to.

"I was just thinking about the curse and our families." I gulped. "And about how close we have become."

He smiled my favourite smile by the bird-boy. "The curse is in the past now." He reminded me, "You mustn't worry yourself, it will only make me worry."

I just looked at him. His soft brown curls stuck out from underneath his trusty bowler hat.

"Come on." He said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"How did you even find me?" I wondered.

"Princess, you're always here. I seem to remember you telling me to meet you today as well."

That was true. I always came here and this was the spot me and Robin always met at. We were in the forest, sat in a clearing underneath a huge oak tree. This was where I had captured Robin upside down and where he had tried to kidnap me once before.

"I recall telling you to meet me later on" I finally replied, a slight smile fell on my face.

"Hmm, well I can only take De Noir castle for so long" He smiled at me, showing his dazzling white teeth. "So I thought I'd come for a walk. Anyway, why are you here so early?"

"If you must know, Mrs Heliotrope suggested I ought to study in a more peaceful environment today. It's no good trying to learn when there's a big lion like Wrolfe walking through every five minutes."

"She actually speaks some sense that woman from time to time" Robin joked. "Come on" He said, standing up. He reached out his hand for me to take.

* * *

**A/N I know this is only a short paragraph but i just really wanted to introduce you to the characters and just show you sort of what the stories going to be like.**

**My next chapter will be longer. Thankyou for the people that have followed and/or favourited this story. It's my first one. **

**Please review and thanks for reading x**

**RebinDeNoir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hand In Hand

We walked hand in hand through the forest. Every so often he would step closer to me as we walked. But it may have just been that he wanted to avoid standing in something. My mind was too preoccupied for me to check.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It's a surprise princess" He answered. His tone was teasing. He knew I didn't like secrets.

I fell silent again. I wasn't worried about being lost anyway. Robin knew the forest like the back of his hand. We walked a while longer, our hand still linked together. His touch sent me butterflies but that was probably the feeling any girl would get if their best friend was a boy.

Suddenly, he stopped walking and he let go of my hand. The butterflies however, stayed with me.

"It's just through those trees now" He turned to face me.

I remained silent, confused by the way he looked at me. He stepped forward as I stepped back. My back hit the small of a tree trunk. He stepped forward again.

"Princess" He muttered. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Robin?" I managed to let out as a small gasp.

He looked deep into my eyes. His face was soft and I could tell there was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. Something that looked a lot like love. It must have been simply because I was his very close friend right? Or could it be more? Could it be possible that the great Robin De Noir had fallen in love with a simple girl like me. No. he could have any girl he wished. He was after all the Coeur De Noirs son. But even if he did feel that way about me, did I feel the same?

The silence remained before he grabbed my hand and pulled me on.

"Come on princess" He whispered.

I couldn't trust what would come out of my mouth if I spoke.

"Maria? Are you ok?" His voice sounded worried.

"I-I'm fine" I replied. I was desperate to change the subject. "How much further did you say it was?"

He smile came back. "Just through those trees"

I pulled my hand from his and reached up to his hat. I took it off of his head and stepped ahead of him. He stood still, shocked. I'd never taken his hat before I didn't know what his reaction would be.

"Come and get it" I said teasingly. I ran through the trees he had pointed out earlier. He ran after me then. I knew he would catch me and so did he.

Once I was through the trees, I saw the place Robin had wanted to show me. Before me lay a wide river. The water was clear and beautiful. Something about the place made everything seem so pure. The trees were greener. The grass was fuller and the sky had no clouds daring to break up the block of blue. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" A voice appeared beside me. I turned to face it.

"Oh Robin it's beautiful"

Then I realised I still had his bowler hat on my head. My hand went up to check it was there. Robin saw my action.

"By the way" He grinned "If you don't mind, I'd like that back"

"Why?" I asked "It suits me better" I backed up away from him.

"My head feels awful lonely" He bent into a stance which suggested he was about to start running.

I turned and ran up the bank of the river holding the hat on my head. I heard his footsteps behind me as he ran. I could tell that he was speeding up and before I knew it he'd grabbed me from behind the waist and took the hat from my head.

"Thankyou" He teased. His smile was wider than ever.

"Am I not allowed to wear your hat Robin?" My smile grew to match his.

Robin looked at me with an expression I couldn't place. He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm" Was all he said.

We spent the rest of the day playing in the water and sitting on the grass and talking.

"We should be heading back now" Robin said "It's getting late" I agreed and we set off walking hand in hand. With Robins free hand he reached up to his hat. He slowly lifted it off of his head and placed it gently onto mine.

* * *

**So are things interesting you so far? As you can see I have no reviews, but several of you have followed and/or favourited. Please review. I need to know if my stories good enough or not. Thankyou.**

**Also, I don't really know how to introduce Marmaduke to the story, so if I could have some suggestions on that please?**

**It'm not sure whether the whole Robin/Maria thing is good in this chapter. I'm not good at all that sort of fluff thing but I hope this is okay. More will come, i promise. I need suggestions on that too x**

**RebinDeNoir:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Awakening

**Maria's Pov.**

As I awoke in my room at Moonacre Manor, I instinctively reached over to my nightstand for my milk and biscuit. This was something I was very used to now. I glanced over to the stool and got myself out of the large bed. I made my way over to the stool and sure enough there laid a beautiful purple dress. Obviously picked out by Loveday. I loved the dresses she chose. At first I didn't really care for them. But as my opinion of Moonacre changed, so did my dress sense.

Once I was ready, I made my way out of my small-doored room and towards the dining room for breakfast.

"Ah Maria, you look lovely" Loveday said when I entered. I looked at the table and there sat some of Marmadukes finest food. He cooked the best food I had ever eaten. Once people have eaten his food then they will never find anything as good. He was simply amazing. The food was set out as a buffet. An idea suggested by my Uncle as I was always up considerably later than everyone else and occasionally missed breakfast.

"Hello Loveday" I replied "As do you" This was true, she always looked so beautiful. With her wavy hair and her dresses, which never failed to brighten up any room she entered.

"Sit down Maria, my dear" I heard Mrs Heliotrope say from the table. She beckoned for her husband Digweed to come sit next to her. "You must have some of Marmadukes delicious breakfast darling" She muttered to him.

Mrs Heliotrope and Digweed had gotten married about a month back. Though she still kept the name Heliotrope refusing to have Digweed as her last name. They loved each other very much, it was obvious.

At the end of the table sat Uncle Benjamin. Him and Loveday were also to be married. I was glad that Loveday now lived with us. She had made he manor ten times more magnificent than it already was. Each room contained at least two vases filled with flowers and she had demanded that the walls be re-painted and plastered. _"I can't stand all these cracks in the wall" Loveday had said with a disgusted look on her face. "This place needs to be fixed" Uncle Benjamin nodded. He couldn't say no to Loveday. _Also I was allowed wherever I wanted in the house, cancelling the others bed chambers of course.

I know it had only been a short time but I couldn't imagine life back in London. I don't know where I'd be if i had never had met all these amazing people who had changed my life forever, Marmaduke, Uncle Benjamin, Loveday, Digweed, Coeur De Noir and Robin. They were all my family now. Plus Mrs Heliotrope who has stuck by me ever since I was just a tiny infant. Life just wouldn't be right if I wasn't here right now, where I belong.

**Robin's Pov.**

I laid on my bed in the dark room I called my own, staring up at the ceiling.

Why did she have to taunt me so much? I was leaving in a couple of days and everytime I asked her to meet me in the forest so I could tell her, she was too busy.

I had to go to London for two weeks with my father to prepare things for my sister Loveday's wedding. It was our job to make sure the letters were delivered to all the guests which were invited to the wedding. We also had to pick up the wedding dress which was a job I knew Maria would be jealous of. She hadn't seen the dress yet and I knew she was eager to.

Maria!

That reminded me. I decided I must go to Merryweather Manor and speak to her. I must.

**Maria's Pov.**

Me, Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope were all sat next to the fire, discussing the wedding. Wrolfe lay on the rug in the middle of us all. Whenever he moved, Mrs Heliotrope would shift about uneasily. It was taking her the longest to get used to the old dog, now lion. She didn't even like Serena, a rabbit I had rescued from Robin and his friends when I first moved to Moonacre.

"Yes I have the dress all picked out" I heard Loveday say. You could tell she was excited. But then, so was I.

I hated the way they talked about the dress though. Loveday had already tried it on and Mrs Heliotrope had been there to give her opinion. I however was not allowed to see the dress until the actual wedding day.

"Oh it's beautiful Maria! You would just love it!" I recognised the voice as Mrs Heliotropes though I didn't look up to confirm what I already knew. Instead, I kept my eyes on Wrolfe who had now come and layed in front of my chair. I leant down to stroke his pure black mane.

A knock could be heard from the door at the front of the house. Digweed rushed through the room and down the steps to greet the arrival. "Ah, you're here" I heard Digweed say. I couldn't make out the other voice but I could tell it belonged to a man.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Digweed appeared again, smiling at me. Behind him came Robin. My face lit up at the sight of the birdboy.

"Hello Princess" He said. Everyone in the room was smiling by now, especially Loveday.

* * *

**Well this is a chapter i'm sure you won't be pleased with. It's more like an explanation chapter and gives you the idea of where the stories going. **

**Please review and give me suggestions on whether the Maria and Robin thing is going too fast or too slow and what I could include to make the story better. All reviews are welcome, good or bad.**

**Thankyou for all those who have favourited as well. Means a lot:)**

**RebinDeNoir:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Privacy

I looked at Loveday accusingly. She had always thought that Robin had liked me as more than just friends. I honestly don't know where she got all of these ridiculous thoughts from. Of course Robin didn't like me like that.

"Why don't you two go to the piano room?" Loveday said. She got up and turned so she was facing me. Her eyes sent a wink in my direction. I did nothing but stand there and blush, knowing full well that Robins eyes had stayed rested on my face since he came in.

I looked to him and he held my gaze. "Of course Loveday, thankyou" His voice was polite and slow. It had been five days since I had last seen him and I realised now how much I had missed him. "Shall we princess?" He raised his eyebrow slightly. Letting me know that we could just as well go anywhere else if I so wished. I didn't. I loved the piano room. Especially since Loveday had brought it back to its full potential. It looked just how it had looked when I looked through the mirror that one time, filled with flowers and cushions. The piano polished and the chair now rid of dust.

"We shall" I breathed. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. All eyes had looked at me waiting for my reply and they stayed looking, obviously interested in what it was Robin had come to see me about.

"Tell me later" Loveday whispered into my ear as she rushed past me into the dining room. Wrolfe followed her.

Robin let out a small chuckle. I wasn't sure whether he had heard Loveday or not. He held his arm out for me to take. I walked over to him, looking at the arm he was holding out for me. It looked so perfect. I wasn't sure how, it just seemed so defined. He was muscly, but not overly muscly, which I was pleased about. Confused by my own thoughts and feelings, I took his arm in mine and we headed out the room.

We walked down the hallway to the piano room. I notices his eyes stayed on my face all the way there. I felt my cheeks go red again and the corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smile.

Once we had reached the room, I led him over to the small stairs by the piano and sat down. He sat next to me on the lower step, so his face was even with mine. I suddenly noticed how tall he was. God, he seemed to have no flaws. A warmth flooded through me. I had confused myself even more so now, my heart was beating fast. I didn't recognise this feeling, I couldn't be in love. I wouldn't allow myself to fall in love with Robin, I could not lose him and his friendship. The blush still occupied my cheeks.

"So" I said finally. What had he come for? He rarely came to Merryweather Manor except to have dinner sometimes with his father.

"The wedding is in a month" He said.

"Stating the obvious"

He grinned. "Well, it's mine and fathers job to pick up the wedding dress and to make sure that all the invitations have been delivered" He looked down, avoiding eye contact with me. "But for that we have to go to London"

"How long for?" I asked. It was a stupid question I suppose. I knew that if he was going all the way to London that he would be gone for more than a week.

Robin looked in my eyes then. There was hurt in them. And something else but I wasn't sure what. "Two weeks" He muttered.

"What?" I couldn't believe it, no matter how much I had prepared myself for the answer! "Two weeks? I can't not see you for two weeks" This was true, it had been bad enough for the past five days. But I had been too busy with helping Loveday plan the wedding and trying on dresses that Mrs Heliotrope had brought me home for the wedding. "When do you leave?"

His answer shocked me more than everything else he had just told me. "Tomorrow" He smiled sadly. Tomorrow? I suddenly regretted not having taken the time to see him these past few days. We both knew that the separation would be hard for us both. "The time will fly by, I promise you" I doubted this very much.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh my god, i'm sorry. I'm so hopeless. I haven't updated in a couple of days because i've been reading the latest version of 'Red Riding Hood' and i'm liking the idea of that. I suggest you read it. It's by Sarah Blakley-Cartwright and it's called Red Riding Hood. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to it after i've finished this.**

**And I also apologise that the chapter is super, super, super short! I'm just running out of ideas. Also because I hadn't updated in a couple of days, I just really wanted to get a chapter up for you. I wrote out the first three chapters before I actually posted the story and then I only just realised that I had nothing else to write up on here. And then I experienced some MAJOR writers block, so this won't be one of my best chapters. I still have writers block so sorry if I don't update tomorrow or the day after. I will try. **

**Also, you guys need to give me some more ideas on where this story should be going. I've made it pretty clear that Loveday and Benjamin's wedding will be featured in the story somewhere, but I don't know what to do for like the main story or whether I should just make the wedding the main story theme? I want you guys to help me please.**

**Thankyou for reading and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. **

**RebinDeNoir:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Surprise, Surprise

**Maria's Pov.**

"Why didn't you tell me?" I nearly yelled at Loveday. She had known about Robin leaving and hadn't told me.

"I assumed he already had" She replied. Her voice was soft and calmed me down. "I can't believe he hadn't, he's known a while"

Robin had gone home about an hour after he arrived. He said he had to pack and that he was needed at the castle. His father wanted him to work so he would learn more about the castle and so he would understand more about owning it when his father had passed on. He was usually put on guard duty down in the dungeons, but I can't ever remember there being any prisoners being taken in and I certainly didn't see any when I was down there.

"_Let go of me you oath" I said to Robin. He and his friends had brought me down here to the dungeons after I had broken in to De Noir Castle. _

_He leant forward, bringing his face close to mine "You know for someone in your current predicament I have to admire your spirit" He replied. I kicked him in the shins. And he cowered before yelling "Witch!" He pushed me forward and locked me in a cell. He turned and did a mocking wave before leaving with his friends._

The memory sent shudders through me. How could we have been so mean to each other? I would never dream of hurting Robin now and he me. But we had both changed and the situation was different now to what it was back then. There was no reason for us to hate each other now. Back then, he had been brought up to think that all Merryweathers were evil. And he was instructed by his father to capture me. I thought he was arrogant and dangerous. But now, we're best friends. Both of us sorry for how we hurt each other. Everything was forgotten.

"I think you may be over reacting Maria. After all, he is only gone for two weeks. But that is what love can do"

My attention turned to Loveday again. Her face was screwed up and I could tell she was thinking hard about something. We were in my room. I was perched on the edge of my bed and she was sat next to me. I wondered whether I was over reacting. What if I was and had made myself look like a fool in front of her and Robin. But love? I was not in love with Robin. Love had no business in my reaction to what Robin had told me. It can't have had.

"How about" She said finally. She looked at me as if wondering if she should carry on. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I wanted to know what she was going to suggest. "How about what?"

She turned and gave me a huge smile. "How about, you go to London too?" My stomach flipped. Go back to London? I hadn't been back there ever since I left to come to Moonacre. "You could see your old friends while being near Robin" She had a point. I couldn't deny this was a good idea. But what would Robin think to it? Maybe he didn't want me to go. What if he thought of his trip to London as a break away from me? He had seemed sad when he told me but what if that was to make me feel like he would miss me? I suddenly wasn't sure about the idea.

"I..i.."

"Then it's settled" She exclaimed almost proudly. She clapped her hands together and nodded her head. "I shall send Digweed up to the castle to check if it's ok that you accompany them. Ooh Robin will be excited" Her assumption that Robin would be pleased with this gave me some hope that I was wrong, but the thought left as quickly as it came.

**Robin's Pov.**

I accompanied Digweed to the castle front. He had arrived ten minutes ago with news for us and now he must have had to leave. His visit had brought me more happiness than I had had all week. Everything had just gotten a whole lot better.

Maria was to come with me and my father to London. I realised she must be nervous as this was her first trip back to London. But I would try and help make it easier for her. I was excited about the trip now. An hour before I was dreading it, having to leave Moonacre was bad enough but I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Maria for two whole weeks. It didn't seem a long time, but that space would have been enough to drive us both crazy.

Sometimes I didn't understand Maria. I knew her as my best friend and she saw me as hers. But I felt as if she was hiding something. Not from me, but from herself. Her emotions were easy to read most of the time, but not when it came to that. I didn't understand myself when I was around her. I wasn't sure what it was when I was with her. Maybe it was just companionship, friendship and closeness. But I couldn't help feeling that there was something between us. I wasn't quite sure what yet.

* * *

**(A/N) Yayy! An update. I hope your proud of me. Sorry it's been a while. I've been out all weekend and haven't really had the chance to write much. I will promise that the next update will be up before the end of Tuesday at the latest. **

**So, things are getting quite deep with Robin. Basically, he doesn't know what he wants but he feels closer to Maria than just as best friends, if you get what I mean. I'm sorry if this chapter was too complicated.**

**Also, what do you think about Maria going to London with Robin and Coeur De Noir? **

**Please review and thankyou everyone that have added this story to there alerts list. It means a lot x**

**RebinDeNoir:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Departure

**Maria's Pov.**

I woke up later than I should have. But I was tired after last night. Mrs Heliotrope insisted I pack then, though we weren't leaving for London until the afternoon. She had me trying on dress after dress after dress. I wasn't quite keen on wearing these posh city dresses that I had grown to dislike. They didn't seem right and didn't look as good on me as they used to. I didn't get the chance to go to bed until late and even then; I was too busy thinking about the trip to allow myself to become tired.

I dressed in the outrageous city dress Mrs Heliotrope had laid out for me. It was a dark blue colour with black ribbon running through. I did my hair in the usual side braid that comes over my shoulder. I tied in a black ribbon to match my dress. It gave it a bit of a Moonacre look, I must admit.

I made my way down to see what time the De Noirs would be arriving. No one was in the main seating area at the front of the house so I decided to check the kitchen. There at the end of the table, in his usual spot, sat Uncle Benjamin. He looked up from his breakfast and I realised he must have gotten up quite late too. He gestured me to sit down, on one of the seats beside him. This was my usual seat when we had meals.

"Good morning Uncle" I said, digging into the food laid out before me. I then realised I was hungry and took a large bite out of a slice of toast.

"Good morning Maria" He replied, his tone quite cheerful. "I believe you leave for London today. You must be excited to return after so long"

"Actually Uncle, quite the opposite. I can't stand the thought of going to London now. I know it used to be my home, and I know that I always believed that the city was possibly the best place to live in the entire world. But I was a fool back then and I wish to stay in Moonacre as long as possible" I couldn't quite believe how much I had let out to him.

"Then why do you choose to go?" He questioned. He raised an eyebrow at me and waited for my answer. When I didn't respond, he said "Is it Robin? Does he want you to go with him? Or do you not want to be apart from your friend?"

I thought Loveday would have told him by now that it was Lovedays idea for me to go. "It was actually Lovedays suggestion. She thought it best that I went with the De Noirs. She saw it as an opportunity to re live some of my old memories and see some of my old friends" I did have friends back in London. But only two that I really wanted to see, Grace and Emily. These two had been my best friends before I moved to Moonacre and met Robin. I suppose they still were my best friends, just in a different way to the bird boy.

"Very well, nothing to be done then" He spoke his usual sentence.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, saving the conversation.

"Putting your cases into the carriage" He answered. "Mr De Noir and Robin arrived an hour ago. Loveday came to wake me up but we thought it best for you to get some more sleep. You have a long day of travel ahead of you"

"What time is it?" I asked, surprised at how late into the day I had slept.

Uncle looked at Digweed, who was stood in the corner of the room refilling Uncles whiskey bottle. "I believe that it's just leaving two ma'am" He said. "I shall inform Lady Loveday and my wife of your awakening" He looked at me and smiled before rushing out of the room.

"Well come on then Maria" Uncle said after a long silence. We had both been rushing our food once I realised I was late so we hadn't had the chance to speak again. "We better get you out to our guests"

We walked out the dining room and out to the front of the house.

**Robin's Pov.**

I had just placed the last case of Marias onto the back of the carriage when she and Sir Benjamin walked out of the front doors. I smiled at Maria instantly and I noticed a smile back before I turned to her uncle.

"Sir Benjamin" I said. "What time do you wish Maria to depart?" We were supposed to be leaving an hour ago but the moon princess needed more sleep. I respected that and stopped my father from getting impatient. Which wasn't an easy task.

"Now if you wish, why hold it off any longer? You are already running late" He replied. I saw Maria blush out of embarrassment of being the hold up. I walked over to her and linked my arm in hers.

"Hello princess" I led her over to the door of the carriage and let go.

As she stood there, Marmaduke, Sir Benjamin, my sister Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope came forward and hugged her goodbye. After her last goodbye to everyone, she stepped in the carriage and sat down on the leather seats. I climbed in and sat beside her. My arm close enough that it was brushing against hers.

**Maria's Pov.**

The journey there was long, even with Robin and his father to talk to. We talked about my previous life in London and of the wedding. We didn't arrive at the city until late that night. But the streets were still very much alive. Almost every single house or tavern was a place of social gatherings and parties. Even at this late hour. I wasn't quite sure on the exact time but I could tell that on previous nights, I would be asleep by now. The only thing that kept me awake was the fact that I couldn't face Robin realising that I talked in my sleep. It wasn't bad, I just mumbled from time to time. But I wasn't taking any chances as the only thing I had dreamed about recently, was Robin.

Once we had reached the hotel we were to stay at, Robin leapt out of the carriage and held his hand out for me to take.

"He's a true gentleman at heart isn't he" Robins father said, a smirk on his face.

I smiled at him and took Robins hand, letting him help me out the carriage. Digweed got off the front of the carriage to say his goodbyes to me.

"Why don't you stay just one night?" I said. "You've rode us all the way here, I'm sure you must be exhausted" He looked at me thinking it over.

"I can't possible ma'am" He said frowning a little "Sir Benjamin expects me back as soon as possible"

"Well surely he will be reasonable enough to let you rest before you return. It won't be as safe at night" Coeur De Noir said.

"I'm very sorry but I must be off" he said regrettably. He gave me a hug goodbye, shook Robins and his father's hand then rode off back to Moonacre. I secretly wished that we were returning with him.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, an update as I promised. I'm sorry it's not that long but it's longer than the last one. **

**I think this is the first time that Benjamin and Coeur De Noir have spoken in this story so far. I'll have to check on that. But I really wanted to fit them in before Maria went to London. **

**Please review and thankyou for reading:)**

**RebinDeNoir:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jealousy

**Maria's Pov.**

It was two days since I arrived in London and it appeared to be going OK. It was more bearable knowing that I had Robin with me. I used to love the city but I had moved to Moonacre and I found the people I couldn't live without. I, myself, was no longer a pompous, bratty, city girl. Now I was Maria, the Last Moon Princess. I feel like I had found myself in Moonacre and leaving it was like leaving a part of myself behind…a huge part.

My hotel room was extremely different from my room in Moonacre Manor but very much like my old room from my father's house in London. I sat in the edge of the posh, patterned bed as I awaited Robin to come for me. As he had done the previous two mornings. I took the time to think about Grace and Emily. I was supposed to be meeting them today, we had arranged it through Couer De Noirs contacts in London. They were both more than happy to see me today. I was stressing a little over meeting them. What would I wear? My old London attire or my more down to earth style I had developed from the countryside? I got up and wondered over to the oversized wardrobe, inside was a bunch of my city dresses which Mrs Heliotrope had insisted I take with me. She had said my country dresses won't be fully appreciated in London. I sulked for a few moments before deciding they were the safest option. I took out a silvery grey one with lace going down the back. I thought it safest to have my hair loose. I looked in the mirror and I felt as I was looking two months into the past. I shuddered, I hated looking like this now.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly slipped on my black boots and went to answer. As I opened the door I saw Robin leaning casually against the door frame.

"You ready for breakfast princess?" I was glad his voice was the first I'd hear today.

"Yes" I replied "Did you have a good sleep?" I asked politely. Mrs Heliotrope had always taught me manners in my lessons with her.

"Not very well" I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation. "I'm worried"

"About what?" I questioned.

"I don't feel right leaving you in the city on your own today"

"I'll be with Grace and Emily. And I lived here all my life before I moved to Moonacre. I'm sure I'll be fine, your worrying over nothing"

"Even so, you know you. You always find trouble"

I raised my eyebrow again. He smiled his crooked smile down at me.

"If you wish to accompany me, I wouldn't object" I said. His smile grew larger and his eyes brightened.

"OK princess" He agreed "If you don't mind" I shook my head in response. It was settled, Robin would come with me to see my friends.

I was glad he was coming with me. I hadn't gotten a chance to show him around London yet and I knew he really wanted to see the sights. I was however worried about him meeting Grace and Emily. I hoped he liked them. But what if he really, really liked one of them? Then it was most likely he wouldn't come back to Moonacre unless she came too. I knew I was just being paranoid, but I couldn't stand to lose him. Emily I wasn't so worried about, she was pretty in her own way. But only when you really looked at her. Her mousse straight hair framed her face in a way that made her look slightly overweight, even though she was as thin as me. Grace however was very beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair that went past her hips. Her face was always highlighted with the best make up available in London. She wore very fancy dresses. She was the typical man's dream girl. Her family had the money, the power, she had the looks and the personality that could get her almost any man she wished. It was almost unfair. For someone to be so beautiful but also so rich. If Robin was going to be attracted to any one of the two, I knew for sure it would be Grace.

After breakfast, Coeur De Noir set off out to meet with the post office about the invitations. Soon after, me and Robin took a carriage to the centre of London. We were meant to meet my two friends at the flower stand near the town hall. We had always met up there when I lived here. It brought back so many memories that truth be told, I didn't really want to remember.

Robin faced me. "So, where are your friends?"

"They should be here any moment" Looking up at the big clock on the building to my right.

They had us waiting a while. We were almost about to leave when a black and silver carriage pulled up in front of us. The rider got up out of the front and opened the door before placing a small wooden box right beneath it. This was Grace's carriage. She had demanded that she did not like the long drop down to the floor from stepping out of the carriage so ever since then, the rider was instructed to always take the wooden box when taking Grace out anywhere. I admit she was very spoilt. She had her own floor in her London mansion. But this was by far most extreme part of her demands.

Out stepped Emily first. She had travelled to Grace's house and were to come down to meet me together. They didn't know Robin would be there. Then, out stepped Grace, taking the drivers hand as help to get out.

"Oh Maria!" Grace yelled. Running over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. That was the thing about Grace, even though she was rich and spoilt, she still put her friends first. "I've missed you so much. I am so sorry we are late. Mr. Reynolds forgot the horse whip so we had to turn back. I mean, what sort of carriage rider forgets the horse whip?"

"It's good to see you Grace" I finally managed to slip in. I turned to look at Emily and hugged her tightly.

"I've really missed you Maria. Why haven't you wrote in a while?" She asked.

I looked at Robin, knowing the reason I hadn't had the time to write was that I was out in the forest with him most of the time, or doing my lessons with Mrs heliotrope.

This was when Grace and Emily first looked at Robin. Grace, upon seeing him, bent her left leg slightly and started twiddling with the end of her hair.

"Oh" Emily gasped "And who is this?"

I looked at Robin, hoping he was not taken by Graces actions. But it appeared he had not seen. He kept his eyes on me as I spoke.

"This is my friend, Robin. I met him in Moonacre. I accompanied him to London with his father to help sort out my Aunties wedding" It was weird calling Loveday my auntie. Even though she would be, soon, through marriage. She wasn't yet but I felt like I couldn't call her Loveday to my two friends. "Robin, this is Emily. And…Grace" I was reluctant to tell him Grace's name, thinking it would take his attention towards her and that he would never steer it elsewhere.

He kissed both their hands, but then returned his gaze towards me. He took hold of my hand and squeezed for some support.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Robin" Grace said her voice flirtatious. It irritated me. She turned to face me and glanced down at mine and Robin's hands entwined. "Are you sure you're just friends Maria?" She said with a joking smirk.

"We're best friends, but no, nothing more" I picked up on the own sadness in my voice and quickly changed the subject. "How have you been anyway?"

Grace replied first, her eyes still on Robins face "Oh fine, same old same old"

After a couple minutes of polite small talk we decided to go for a walk down in the nearby park. Grace kept giving Robin little looks. After a while Robin sort of twisted away from her as we walked. He leant down to my height and whispered in my ear "You know, I don't know how you put up with these city folk" It gave me some slight hope that he wasn't interested in Grace, but the hope was gone as fast as it came.

We sat down on a bench in the middle of the park. A couple of minutes' walk away down the path was an ice-cream stand. After a minute Grace stood up unexpectedly, looked at Robin and said "Oh, I fancy an ice-cream" Robin looked at her blankly and looked back at me. Was he playing hard to get with her?

"Robin, will you accompany me while I go for an ice-cream?" Her voice was getting slightly more annoyed.

"OK, fine" He shrugged at me and walked with Grace in the direction of the ice-cream stand. Grace turned her head round and smiled.

Emily turned her body round so she was sat facing me. Her voice sounded almost sympathetic as she said "You know you and that Robin? Are you sure there isn't something more?"

"No! No, we're just really good friends. Our families are close."

"Oh, well if you're sure. Grace likes him."

"It's not hard to tell."

"Well, the thing is. She asked me to ask you if you would talk to Robin about it."

The words were like a stab in my back. I forced back tears as I replied, "Well I don't think he goes for city girls."

"I think he'd be interested in Grace though. Look at them, if didn't know any better I'd say they were a couple already. I mean Grace is trying to get closer to him."

"Hmhmm"

"Wait. You do like him don't you?" Her face was excited!

"I don't know, probably. I'm not sure, I think so."

"I will be honest with you; I think he likes you too. He's always looking at you with a look I've never seen before. You know a sort of soft look? Like he's scared that if he takes his eyes off you, you'll disappear. So what are you going to do about Grace?"

I thought about what she said carefully. "Erm, I suppose I'll just have to see what happens. If he likes her, he'll show it more clearly soon. But if he doesn't, he will get annoyed at her." She looked at me with an apologetic expression. That was when I realised my facial features were set in a sad frown. I immediately tried to fix them.

"Shh, their coming back!" Emily whispered. I glanced down the path and saw them about ten metres away. Robin smiled at me and came and sat beside me at the very edge of the bench. Grace had no choice but to sit in the middle of me and Emily.

Emily winked at me and said "Grace do you want to have a bit of a walk? My legs are starting to hurt." I smiled a thank you at her.

"What? Oh, ok then." Yet again, she looked at Robin, "Are you coming Robin?" Well it looked as if she had completely forgotten about me.

"No. I'd rather stay with Maria. Don't want to leave her on her own." He smiled my favourite smile, at her. He looked at me, "Unless you want to come too princess?" I looked at Grace only to find her glaring at me. Her eyebrow raised at the word 'princess'.

"I'll pass. I don't really feel like walking right now." I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. I needed confirmation that he really felt for Grace.

"Well, come on Grace" Emily said pulling Grace's arm. She gestured her head at me which told me that this was my chance to talk to Robin. Grace reluctantly followed her and they walked off down the path. Not knowing when they would be back, I quickly turned to face the birdboy.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, an update! I AM SO SORRY! I'm useless. It's been three weeks! I've just been so busy but I have been writing throughout these three works. Coming up with ideas for this chapter so I hope your pleased with it. If you don't think something's right please review and tell me.**

**Thank you to Fanficfreak2000 for your idea. It really helped me. **

**And also thank you to Lime Heart for that really cute review. It made my week.**

**Anyway, thank you for all of you who have read/favourited/followed/reviewed this story. It means a lot.**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Robin's Pov:**

Grace. The most irritating person I have ever met. Grace, wanted me of all people to walk her to the ice cream stand. Why? She was annoying. The way she acted. It was obvious she had taken an interest in me and I was not happy about it. What would Maria think is I showed an interest back? I wouldn't dream of hurting her that way. But would she care? Was I just assuming that Maria would be hurt?

I said nothing on the walk there. Every ten seconds or so I turned my head round to make sure Maria and her other friend Emily hadn't gone. I certainly didn't want to be left alone with Grace.

When we got to the ice cream stand she chose cherry and vanilla. Figures.

"Oh, it's that much? I only have half of that." I heard her say. I knew where this was going. She would make me pay for the rest of the ice cream, if not all.

I wanted to get this little walk over and done with. "Here" I thrust the money into her hands.

"Thank you Robin" She smiled at me. A mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes. I didn't really care what she thought of me. I knew Maria wasn't that bothered in her. She had told me Emily was her absolute best friend between the two. Grace is still lovely she said. That's Maria. Seeing nothing but the best in people.

We walked back in silence. I didn't even bother looking at her. I didn't know I could dislike someone this much. I could tell she thought herself better than anyone else. It was insulting to Maria that anyone could think they were better than her.

**Maria's Pov.**

I watched Emily and Grace walk away from where me and Robin sat. I turned to look at him once I was sure they weren't in hearing distance.

"So, it seems Grace has taken a certain interest in you" Stating the obvious.

"Really?" Robin replied, his face didn't look happy about that information. "She's not someone I'd go for."

That caught me off guard. How can any boy not want Grace? She was perfect. "How come? She's beautiful."

"I don't know her and she treats me like I'm an accessory. I only met her an hour ago."

"Well I'm sure if you got the chance to know her…"

"I would not change my mind on her" He interrupted me.

"I'm sure you would"

"I seriously doubt that"

"How come?"

"Because I know there's no way I would be able to love her"

**Robin's Pov.**

"Because I know there's no way I would be able to love her" I said.

I realised now, that it was possible that I had fallen for Maria. I believe I had for a while now. I just never really admitted it to myself.

"Who would you be able to fall in love with then?" She asked. I smiled a little.

YOU!

"Who knows?" I replied, keeping my face still. How could she not know how I felt? Didn't she feel the same way?

"You should" Her voice was impatient.

"Princess, there's some things in life you have to wait for. Sometimes you don't have to wait at all" I had finished waiting, Maria was here. But she wasn't mine. Yet.

"Well, surely you don't have to wait" Where was this conversation going?

"I think it's time we went and found your friends" I said, I wasn't ready to tell her how I felt, in case she didn't feel the same way. Which I was sure she didn't.

I stood up and I held out my hand for her to take. As she took it she stood up graciously. Neither of us didn't let go and we walked hand in hand after Emily and Grace.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so this is probably the shortest chapter EVER but I just really wanted to get this up for you. I'm pretty glad that I got Robin discovering his feelings for Maria out of the way. And plus, I really want to get to the rest of the story so i'm kind of in the dark of what to write for my next chapter. So any ideas will certainly help and will be taken into account.**

**I just found out that there are over 1,650 views on this story. I know not all of them will be reading it but I want to say thank you to all those that have given my story a try, whether you liked it or not.**

**Please review/follow/favourite :)**

**I love you all.**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Maria's Pov.**

I sat on the edge of my bed in my hotel room. After me and Robin had met back up with Grace and Emily, the day had started to drag. Grace decided it was time to go home a little earlier as she was feeling tired.

**Robin's Pov.**

I sat on the couch in my room, head in hands. The day had gone slow. What was with Grace and refusing to admit that I didn't like her?

"I am so very sorry Maria, but I'm afraid I have to leave. I'm just so tired. I hope we manage to see each other again before you leave." She looked at me and smiled. I turned away and looked at Maria. I did something I didn't dare think I'd do. I was just so angry that Grace was blind to my dislike for her.

I leant down, kissed Maria softly on the cheek and said "I think it's time we left too princess. My father won't want us to be late for dinner." She glanced up at me confused. I held her gaze. She smiled to herself and looked away. My eyes remained on her face, unmovable. Then Grace spoke and my eyes were suddenly looked towards her like daggers.

"Robin, I don't think Maria appreciates that sort of stuff." Her voice was irritated. Maria frowned at her.

"Grace!" Emily said, confused by her friends behaviour.

Maria lost it. "That's it Grace! I thought you were my friend. You have no say in mine and Robin's relationship. He's my best friend. Best friends care for each other. Look after each other. But what would you know? I don't wish to meet up with you again anytime soon. Goodbye." She grabbed my hand and walked away. I followed her without hesitating.

I heard someone running to us from behind. I turned round ready to shout at them, thinking it was Grace. But seeing Emily's face stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh my god, Maria I'm so sorry about Grace. I don't know what's wrong with her. I knew she liked Robin." She looked up at me as my face turned down in disgust. "But I didn't think she was ready to sabotage your relationship. I know your best friends and everything. But she had no right to be jealous." Her words were fast and you could tell by her breathing pattern that she was out of breath. She wouldn't last two days in Moonacre forest I thought to myself smugly.

**Maria's Pov.**

Robin had kissed me on the cheek. He'd never done anything like that before. It must have been an act to put Grace off of him. It can't have been anything else. I was not lucky enough for Robin to want me. I'd never had that great a luck. But I was still confused by my feelings. I certainly loved him. He was my best friend. But did I love him like that? If I did, I wouldn't act upon it. I couldn't, he was my closest friend and I didn't want to risk losing him.

I laid down on my bed, the day had tired me out. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt I was back at Moonacre, running through the woods with Robin at my side. Suddenly though, he stopped. I turned my body around to look at him. His eyes locked my gaze intensely. I walked towards him, both of us in silence. I stopped when I was halfway to him. He raised his eyebrow and started walking towards me now. He leant me against a tree and smiled at me, showing his beautifully white teeth. I looked up in his eyes as he leant closer in.

"Princess" He whispered, before closing the gap between us. His lips pressed against mine.

I sat straight up, beads of sweat on my forehead. I looked around and remembered where I was. The dream was strange. I had never dreamt anything that intense before. I decided to face it tomorrow when I would see Robin. I couldn't wait to get through the next two days, then I would be back in Moonacre. And everything would be back to normal. Well almost everything, how could i expect myself to be the same around Robin as I had been before my dream?

I'd have to try. For our friendship. I wasn't going to let some silly dream destroy what me and Robin had, love, trust. It never had before meant anything more than friends. Yet now, I feared it may mean something more to me. But I knew it was impossible for him to return those feelings.

**Robin's Pov.**

The wind outside my hotel window was loud. It was going to be a sleepless night. The wind and thoughts of Maria and today's events, which stayed stuck in my mind, were going to keep me awake as long as they wished.

Maria's reaction when I kissed her on the cheek. It was strange. I'd never seen her eyes look so confused of loved. I knew she only wanted to be my best friend, that was all she would ever want. Maria was beautiful; she could have any man she wished. A rich man, who could buy her all the dresses, books, horses she wanted. What had I to offer her? Love? It was good enough for me. But I wasn't sure if it would be for Maria. She had grown up in London. A city where if you were born in a rich family, you married someone from a rich family. Maria was from a rich family. My family were not poor, but we weren't the rich city folk Maria was used to. Surely she would scoff at the thought of me and her. It hurt me to think that I could never truly have my Maria. She was my world now, and she would never know. I couldn't hurt her; memories of our first few weeks wounded me. How could I have been so mean? I shoved her, I lead her to jumping off one of the castle walls, I'd tried kidnapping her. But this was all my father's doing. Him and his long gone hatred towards the Merryweathers had made it nearly impossible for me to feel anything but what he felt for them at the time. She was my best friend. Could I really risk ruining it? What if it ended badly? But then again, what if it didn't? I couldn't bear to lose her. My only option was to love her and protect her as much as a best friend can.

* * *

**(A/N) This was a quick update. I hope you guys are pleased with me.**

**Fanficfreak2000, I just love your ideas. I did try to include the whole of your idea but I realised that with the allotted amount of chapters I wanted them to be in London for was nearly up. So I used half of your idea instead. I still hope it pleased everyone.**

**The next chapter may not be for a couple of days, I will try to get it up as soon as I can. **

**Thank you everyone that have read this story!**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Robin's Pov.**

I had been right about the word sleepless. My eyes refused to close and my thoughts distracted me. I knew that I would be extremely tired today and it was important that I wouldn't be. Today we were picking up the dress for Loveday and then after that there was nothing to do but wait until tomorrow morning and then I would be back on my way home. Me, Maria and my father. All of us were obviously missing Moonacre. At least I hoped Maria was. I was scared that coming here with us would make her change her mind about the city. She grew to hate city life so fast, that it made me wonder whether she would change her mind back just as quickly. The thought was hurtful and I didn't want to think about that. Today was supposed to be a fun day.

I'd never seen the dress in real life, yet I had seen many a photographs of it. In fact, I'd seen so many photos from so many different angles that it made me question whether I not I had seen the dress.

Maria hadn't seen anything to do with the dress. This I knew for a fact. She would be the most excited about today. It made me realise that even if she did decide to move back to London before tomorrow, then I would at least see her again at Loveday's wedding. I knew she wouldn't miss that for the world. And then I could be convincing enough to make her move back to Moonacre.

**Maria's Pov.**

I got out of my nightgown and into one of my average city dresses. It was a dark purple with black lace running through the back. After brushing through my hair and tying it down past my shoulder into a side plait. I ran out the room and down to the dining hall. Today was going to be great. I would finally get to see the dress! I hardly found it fair that I was the only one that hadn't seen the dress yet. When Loveday announced that she would be going to London to find one, I expected that she'd ask me to go as well. But instead she asked Mrs Heliotrope. Yet today I would see the dress for the first time.

The dining room was empty apart from one table. I looked over, hoping it was someone I could sit with. It was Robin! I walked over more quickly than I should have.

"Good morning Robin" I said, my voice was a little croaky. It was the first time I'd spoken all day.

"Hello princess" He replied. His face looked tired but he managed to pull a happy smile.

"What time is it? Why is no one else here?" I'd forgotten to look at the grandfather clock in the lobby to check the time and it had shocked me that no one else was here.

"Maria, it's mid-day. You slept in. My father said he'd go ahead and pick up the dress." My face must have looked upset at this because he rushed on. "No, no. He said we could catch up to him when you awoke. So I've been here waiting for you."

"Why didn't someone come and wake me up?"

"I couldn't wake you up. Though I was starting to get a little worried that you wouldn't. I was going to give you another half an hour and then come up and check."

He got up and tiredly dragged himself to the buffet. He picked up a slice of bread and some cheese and walked back to the table. He set the plate down in front of me.

"Thank you" I loved bread and cheese. I've never known why. The simplicity of it was always just really appealing. "Robin, you look so tired. Didn't you sleep well?"

"I didn't get any sleep at all. The wind kept me up but I'll try and get a little nap in the carriage. I think it's a twenty minute drive down to the dress shop."

Him talking about last night reminded me of my dream. I wondered whether I should tell him. I didn't want to scare him but a part of me also so badly wanted to speak to him about it. Maybe he'd find me a stupid little girl for dreaming such things about a boy almost three years older than me.

"Erm, Robin?"

"Princess?"

"Yesterday with Grace. You said you didn't like her. Yet you looked so shy around her, you looked different to usual. Are you sure you have no feelings for her because I'm sure she'd love it if you did?"

"I didn't know I could find anyone so arrogant upon first meeting them as I did Grace"

"I found you arrogant when we first met. Now look at us, we're best friends"

"Didn't you have the smallest of feelings that we weren't meant to hate each other?" I couldn't remember. If I had thought that, I'd have quickly shoved it out of mind. My pride was taking over back then, until I'd defeated it along with everyone else's pride. I suppose I did know that I and Robin would become friends. But that was only when he agreed to help me find the moon pearls.

"I suppose, but Grace is beautiful and rich" I have no idea why I was saying this. I was convincing him to like Grace. That was not ok for me!

"She is pretty, yes. But she's not appealing to me. And as for rich, well there's a lot more to life than coins and jewels. And that feeling of not meant to hate each other; I don't feel that with Grace. It feels like a complication has just jumped into my life. And quickly jumping back out as fast as it came. I'm glad I don't have to see her again. What she said yesterday was out of order."

He never left my eyes during the whole conversation. And he never left mine. Soon I remembered, "The dress! Can we go now please, please, please? I'm ever so desperate to see it"

Robin smiled possibly the largest of smiles and stood up. He walked around to my side of the table and took my hand. He lifted it to his face and kissed it. Butterflies rushed through my stomach and a couple escaped in a sigh. Robin looked down at my face with an eyebrow raised. Slowly he pulled me up from my chair. We walked hand in hand to the carriage.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay kind of a short chapter. Not one of the shortest i've done but I know you probably won't be very please with it.**

**I'm sorry for the lack of updating, it's just really busy for me right now. **

**I will honestly try and get the next chapter up for you guys in the next 4 or 5 days. But that's only if I get some reviews. I'm sorry but the reviews inspire me to keep writing and I haven't been getting that many reviews recently. **

**Also what do you think should happen at the shop? I don't want it to be just a simple go in, get the dress and come back out. **

**Please review and once again, thank you to everybody that has either Reviewed/Viewed/Favourited and/or Followed me and and this story.**

**I love you guys.**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Maria's Pov.**

We arrived at the dress shop twenty minutes later. It was on one of the most busiest streets in London and took forever to get the carriage through the crowds of people.

As we stepped off the carriage, Robin leaned down to my ear and said "How could you have ever lived here? There's no room to breathe. It's all too claustrophobic."

"We'll be back in Moonacre soon. Where you can breathe as much as you want" I smiled as he gave a slight chuckle.

As we went inside the shop, Coeur De Noir walked over. "Ah Robin, Maria, you have arrived. I've been here ages waiting. What took you so long? I was ready to bring the dress back to the hotel and just show you myself"

I gave an apologetic look in Coeur De Noir's direction "Sorry, that would be me. I didn't wake until about a couple of hours after you left"

He smiled at me "It's okay Maria, you can't help how long you sleep" He leaded us to where the dress was. It was inside a giant clothing bag to protect it. "May I take it back out again?" Coeur De Noir said to the shop assistant. She has long sleek black hair that when down past her hips. She wore it to one side so it flowed over one shoulder. A braid down the back held it in place. She wore a long grey dress like the ones the other shop assistants were wearing. She was beautiful I gave her that. Her blue eyes looked over at Coeur De Noir and she smiled.

"Yes its fine, be careful with it" She warned.

"Thank you dear" He replied. She smiled sheepishly and looked nervously away.

Coeur De Noir unzipped the bag and carefully took out the dress. He held it up so we could see it. I looked at Robin, he didn't seem very interested. It wasn't something I'd have expected him to be interested in, he wasn't like that. He didn't find material things fascinating. He thought the trees were beautiful, woods and lakes. I enjoyed both as much as each other.

I looked back at the dress with obvious wonder in my eyes. It was white, obviously and had a flower like pattern on the bodice. The skirt of it was silk and flowed beautifully. It had full length arms that also looked a bit like silk. Each part of the dress complemented every single over part. I walked over and reached my arm out to feel the silk between my fingers. It was the softest silk I'd ever felt. When I took my hand away, Coeur De Noir put the dress back away and took out the veil. I could tell as soon as I saw it that it was perfect for the dress. It had a hair clip at the front with a soft netting type material running down. The whole ensemble looked like it was made for Loveday!

"It's gorgeous" I gasped. Robin chuckled under his breath and Coeur De Noir smiled. He put the veil away.

"Well now we've got that sorted, how about we take this dress back to the hotel?" I smiled my answer and we took off. Robin was still holding my hand from when he helped me off of the carriage when we arrived. I looked at my hand and then up at Robin. He seemed to notice because he unlinked his fingers almost straight away. I felt my face frown a little but he didn't see.

The carriage felt longer than the way there. Most likely because I wasn't looking forward to seeing the dress anymore because I'd already seen it. When we got back to the hotel, Coeur De Noir went to the dining room while me and Robin went to our rooms. I spent an hour re-doing my hair and fixing my dress as the lace at the front had undone a bit. Once I had finished I walked down the hall to Robin's room and knocked on the door. He answered almost straight away.

"Hello princess" he smiled my favourite smile.

"Hello birdboy" He raised his eyebrow. He didn't like that nickname which was the main reason why I used it.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me. I looked sideways up to the ceiling to show him I was thinking. After a moment or two I'd thought of what I wanted to do most.

"Let's go to the park!" I said with excitement. There was a park which should be about a five minute walk from here that I used to go to as a young child. My father would take me all the time. The reason I wanted to go was because there were so many trees it could almost be confused as a forest if it weren't for the street lamps and benches everywhere. I thought it would make Robin feel more at home. I hoped it would.

He gave me a look that looked like he couldn't understand my excitement. I grinned hugely and he only look more confused. I realised I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't really care. He would understand why when we got there.

He looked warily down at my hand. I understood and grabbed his. He smiled lightly and lead me out of the hotel. Once we got outside I lead him to the park. I remembered the way from here because me and my father had to walk past this hotel to get there. We talked all the way there, there wasn't a moment of silence. We got to the park and his mouth opened in shock.

"I didn't expect there was any trees in London" He joked. I nudged him with my elbow. "Ow."

"See, I didn't grow up to think that nature was bad. I just didn't appreciate it back then"

We spent the rest of the day at the park, talking, chasing and Robin enjoyed climbing some trees. I called him monkey man once or twice. He replied "I prefer birdboy to that" and then he laughed.

When we got back to the hotel we agreed that we would spend tomorrow at the park. Then the next day it was time to go home. I couldn't believe how much I'd missed everyone.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess" Robin said as we stood outside my hotel room door. He hugged me goodbye and walked up the hall to his own room. When he got to the door he looked at me and waved, a smile plastered on his face. I waved back and went inside.

* * *

**(A/N) Ok, so an update. It took me longer than I expected because I swapped rooms with my sister, and then I realised how bad my obsession with Ronnie Radke from Falling In Reverse was so I found a fan fiction about him on . It is a really good story and i suggest you read it all the way to the end, even if you don't like the characters. Link- story/1988848/Its-A-Wonder-What-Can-Happen-With-One-Wrong-Number/**

**I may be doing my own story on there soon but probably not. I'm too busy with this story.**

**And I know you are getting annoyed with my lack of updating. Especially since I used to update every single day but I am going to get a bit strict here. Simply because the reviews help me out a lot, and I don't really see the point myself in updating to a story if nobody will review it and tell me what you think of it. **

**So, I am going to ask for 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter. They have to be from different people too.**

**Sorry about that.**

**I love you all so much!**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The last full day in London went by so fast and I went to bed feeling exhausted. When I awoke I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in a Moonacre dress I had been dying to wear ever since I arrived in London. I packed the rest of my dresses and shoes and a couple of books I had brought with me and took the case down to the lobby. There it would be put on the carriage by Digweed. I couldn't wait to see him! As soon as I saw him I ran into his outstretched arms.

"Digweed!" I said excitedly "I've missed you all so much! How is everyone doing?"

"Hello miss Maria. There all doing fine. Mrs Heliotrope is really excited about your return" He said with a huge smile on his face. Though in his eyes I could see that he thought that I wouldn't be too excited.

"Digweed, how have you been?" I heard Coeur De Noir say. I turned around and saw him and Robin stood there with their cases in their hands. "Please would you take these to the carriage?" And he handed Digweed the two cases.

"Of course sir" He bowed his head and went out the doors.

Robin looked at me "How about we get some breakfast? It's a long ride back"

I smiled a yes while Coeur De Noir said "You two go on ahead, I'm going to make sure everything will be fine for the journey back"

We said goodbye and me and Robin set off to the dining room. We sat at the closest available table to the buffet and we went to get our food. When we had both sat back down, Robin looked at me.

After a couple of minutes he still hadn't looked away "What?" I demanded.

"Excuse me?" He cocked his head to the side and had a confused look on his face.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"I'm just thinking"

"About?"

"You're really not going to like what Mrs Heliotrope is excited about are you?"

"We get excited over completely different things. If she's excited about something, I'll probably just think it's a waste of time. It's the same if I think something is exciting."

"What do you think it could be? I'm curious" He said with a wicked smile on his face.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. It can't be anything important otherwise I would know by now"

"Digweed knows his wife. And he sounded like Mrs Heliotrope was actually really serious"

"Well, I suppose it's just something like she has a relative or a friend stopping by or something"

"That's true"

I looked over to the other side of the room and I saw Coeur De Noir walk in. "Come on Robin, Maria" He said, his voice sounded out of breath "We're all set to leave"

Me and Robin jumped up automatically. Neither of us could wait to get home! Robin linked my arm and we walked as fast as we could without running.

We didn't bother saying goodbyes to the hotel like many other tourists had when we saw them leaving. Home was what we missed and we wouldn't miss this place. Although, it was adequate for the stay we had. I didn't want to return, purely because it was in London. My hatred for London had grown since I arrived here. Everything about the city I disliked. I was just so used to wide open spaces where you could breathe without smelling horse manure or sweat from the crowded streets. In Moonacre you could smell the fresh air and flowers. It was completely the opposite to the city. And I had grown to love it way more than I ever could love this city, any city ever again.

We got up onto the carriage as Digweed went to sit up front to ride. I was so happy! In a couple of hours I would be back with the rest of my family! Yes, I considered the De Noir's family too. The coach started swaying and I knew we'd set off. I didn't bother looking back for a last glimpse of the hotel. I didn't care to remember this stay. I was homeward bound, back to where I knew I belonged.

* * *

**(A/N) Yes, it's short but it's kind of a filler chapter. I have something good planned for the next few chapters which I'm pretty excited to write about! So I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write! I got the fifth review for the Chapter 11 a couple of days back but I was just so busy with planning the twist that's about to come in a couple of chapters time! Plus I was checking out other fanfictions.**

**So, this time I'm going to stick with wanting 5 reviews. This isn't going to become a regular thing I promise! But I just so badly want some feedback before the twist comes in! Even if I do do this again, I promise from now on it will be only asking for a couple of reviews.**

**Love you all!**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Maria"

I opened my eyes and saw we were back at Moonacre manor. My eyes were still heavy from sleeping but I forced them open.

"Princess, we're home" Robin shook my shoulder to wake me up.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked. My brow was creased through trying to remember.

"Just thirty minutes before we arrived here" He smiled and went to help his father with the cases.

I sat up and smoothed out the creases in my dress. I stood up; my legs were a little shaky with not moving them for a while. I stepped out of the carriage and looked at the house. Really, I had missed this place. I looked at the door just in time to see Loveday running out closely followed by Mrs Heliotrope, Uncle Benjamin and then Marmaduke and Wrolfe. I held my arms out for Loveday and she ran into them and gave me a huge hug. "Loveday.." I gasped. "Can't…breathe" I let out. She let go and smiled at me.

"Oh. Maria we've missed you so much!" She looked at Mrs Heliotrope warily. She saw I had noticed and quickly smiled to me.

"Maria my dear" Mrs Heliotrope walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"How has it been dear child?" I heard Uncle ask me. I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. I was doing a lot of hugging.

"It was great! Oh Loveday the dress is so beautiful!"

"It is isn't it?" She replied, the widest of grins on her face. Uncle was smiling at our change in conversation and walked back inside to set up Robin and Coeur De Noirs rooms for the night. It was too late for them to travel the rest of the way to De Noir Castle so we agreed they would stop here the night.

Marmaduke came over to me, I leant down and hugged him "I thought you'd forgotten about my hug mistress"

"I'd never forget you Marmaduke" I saw everyone smiling. Suddenly I remembered and turned to Mrs Heliotrope.

"What's this surprise you couldn't wait for?" I raised my eyebrow to tell her I wanted to know now.

She smiled at me. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a smile Mrs Heliotrope did often. It was telling me that I shouldn't be excited because she wasn't exactly sure whether I would like it or not. I smiled slightly back and moved my hand to gesture her to tell me.

"Well, it's urm.. it's.." She stammered. She only stammered when she was nervous and that was quite a lot of the time. "How about we wait until tomorrow? It's late and I'm sure you're exhausted." She seemed relieved with herself. I looked over at Loveday and Uncle Benjamin who were now stood side by side. They both smiled at me, the same smile Mrs Heliotrope had given me. "You go on up to your room" Mrs Heliotrope carried on.

Robin walked over and hugged everyone. He still had a case in his hand. "I'm going to take this to Maria's room. I'm sure she wants some rest"

"I'm fine" I told him sternly. If someone woke me up, I wasn't happy with them for at least another hour. "I'll take it up myself"

He looked at me a little hurt. "But I want to take it up, you seem tired"

"Ok then" I gave in, it was the quickest way. I said goodnight to everyone and patted Wrolfe on the head. He licked my hand and I laughed. "Goodnight Wrolfe" I whispered into his ear. I walked quickly upstairs, desperately wanting to get some sleep. Once we had gotten upstairs, Robin set my case down on the floor near the door and hugged me goodnight. He went to his own room. I decided to get ready for bed straight away. After ten minutes I was in bed thinking about Mrs Heliotrope and her 'happy surprise' she had waiting for me. I was asleep in a few minutes.

**Robin's Pov.**

*12am Midnight*

I woke up with my throat dry. God, I was thirsty. I got up and put a black shirt on to go to the kitchen. I tried to be quiet so as not to wake anyone up. When I walked past Maria's tower, I looked up the stairs to make sure she was fine. When I knew she was I carried on to the kitchen. I got some water and took it to the dining room. As I opened the huge doors I noticed a strange man sat at the table. A scream nearly escaped my mouth until I controlled myself. No one else should be woken up until I knew for certain who this man was.

"Who are you?" I whispered loudly. He jumped and turned around so he was facing me. His hair was a really light brown, almost blonde. I couldn't see his eyes as the room was too dark.

"I'm William Adams" He said confused. "Who are you?"

"Robin De Noir. What are you doing here?" I raised my whisper a little so I was nearly talking.

"Oh" His face looked somewhat relieved "So you're the great Robin I've heard so much about"

I stared coldly at him. I was confused, what was he doing in Moonacre Manor?

Before I could ask again, he spoke "I'm a guest here tonight. I don't think I'm allowed to tell anyone the rest until tomorrow morning. Mrs Heliotrope said it would be best if Maria didn't know I was here until she'd gotten some sleep." I was about to ask what he meant but he was already past me and in the seating area at the front of the house. "I'm going back to bed" He whispered.

I looked after him until I couldn't see him anymore. It was so confusing, why couldn't Maria know a strange man was staying under the same roof as her in the comforts of her own home? Why didn't Mrs Heliotrope want to tell her? Before I realised a little more I was already sat back on my bed in my guest room. He was Maria's surprise! Who was he and why was he linked with Maria? I laid down on my bed and tried to think it all through step by step so I understood. I found myself crying with confusion and hurt that something may be getting planned for him and Maria. I fell asleep half an hour later.

* * *

**(A/N) I just want to say before I go on that Gabisamore you have helped me. After reading your review I read back through the entire story and I realised that you were right. So I've tried to make this chapter more interesting. I'm sorry if it isn't. I've been waiting for a review like yours to help me become better. Thankyou!**

**Anyway, guys I'm going to be less mean today and all I'm asking for is two little reviews until the next chapter. I suppose you could say that the twist started in this chapter but the next chapter is where everything will be explained.**

**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed/read/favourited/followed me and the story! It really means a lot.**

**Love you guys.**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Maria's Pov.**

I awoke the next morning feeling the best I'd ever felt in two weeks. It took me a couple of seconds to remember I was back home at Moonacre. I smiled to myself before pulling myself out of bed. I carried on smiling as I got ready and until halfway through plaiting my hair when I remembered Mrs Heliotrope's surprise. I was not looking forward to this. Surprises didn't interest me; in fact I found it annoying. I managed to find the strength to go down to the dining room for breakfast. It wasn't understandable to me how my mood could go from cheery to grumpy in so little time.

I reached the main seating area where Uncle Benjamin always sat with his whiskey next to the fire. I saw Uncle stood up with his arm leant on one of the chairs. There were more chairs in here now rather than two so we could all sit down in there at once. But Uncle's chair never moved. His face looked annoyed. When he looked up at me he forced a smile onto his face.

"Good morning sweet child" He said.

"Good morning Uncle" I replied. I walked over to him.

"Now about this surprise Mrs Heliotrope has" He started "I don't know how well you'll take it. I don't know whether you'll be upset or happy. But I must tell you, knowing you, you shan't be happy about it. I'm sorry but if you don't like it, it will be other in five days."

Five days? Why was everyone talking in riddles about this surprise? What was it? I nodded to show him I understood and we walked over to the door to the dining room. Uncle pushed it open and stood aside for me to walk in. I looked around at everyone and froze in my place when I saw one particular person.

William.

What was he doing here? He saw me and gave me a half-hearted smile. Robin was looking at me as well along with everyone else. Mrs Heliotrope was smiling. Loveday was frowning. And even Marmaduke and Digweed had frozen where they were stood to look at me. Wrolfe came and stood by my side protectively knowing I was upset.

"What is he doing here?" I said, my eyes remaining on William.

Before anyone else could speak, he opened his mouth "I was invited here by Mrs Heliotrope Maria. She said that I had to come up to explain myself. Ever since you left London I've been upset that we didn't patch things up. So that's why I'm here"

"Out" Was all I said.

"Maria dear don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?" I shot a cold look at Mrs Heliotrope as she spoke. "Surely since he came all this way just to see you, you should at least talk to him"

"Fine" My words were sharp and venomous. How could Mrs Heliotrope invite him? Now he knew where I was.

"You can use the piano room if you want" Loveday suggested. I smiled as warmly as I could at her. She was trying to make this easier and I appreciated that. Obviously Mrs Heliotrope had explained to her and everyone else about the situation when I was in London. But did Robin know? I hoped not. I looked over at him to see him looking at me; I could see in his eyes he didn't want me alone with him. No, he didn't know why he was here. Otherwise he wouldn't be worried.

William stood up and we left making sure I stood as far away from him as possible.

**Robin's Pov.**

I got down to breakfast still wondering who this William was. Everyone but Maria was there including him. I shot him a glare to tell him that I didn't trust him and he did the same to me. We were not going to get on. Everyone was talking but no one seemed to want to tell me who William was, no matter how much I pressed for it. After about twenty minutes, I heard the door open and I quickly looked up. As I expected Maria stood there her mouth open in shock, glaring at her little 'surprise'.

I glanced down at the table and back up. She looked at me and her face softened a little before returning to her cold glare on him.

"What is he doing here?" She said through gritted teeth. I could tell the question was pointed at Mrs Heliotrope even though her eyes remained on William.

I blanked out for the rest of the conversation, too confused to understand anything at all. I wish someone would just explain it to me. I'd have to get Maria to tell me later on, though with how hostile her words sounded, I doubted she'd want to talk about it.

"You can use the piano room if you want" I heard Loveday say. I snapped back into the conversation. I could tell straight away she was talking about Maria and Robin. I silently begged myself not to let her go with him alone. I didn't trust him. But there was nothing I could do she looked at me quickly and walked out, keeping a distance from him. Before Sir Benjamin managed to close the door, Wrolfe, the big black lion trotted out after Maria. I knew then that Wrolfe didn't trust him either. Wrolfe had a protective feeling about Maria; he had protected her ever since she came to Moonacre. He was always there to make sure she was alright. So I knew when he left to follow her that something wasn't right.

**Maria's Pov.**

I looked back and saw Wrolfe behind us. I knew Wrolfe didn't trust William, and neither did I. I was happy that Wrolfe was with me.

When we got to the piano room, William shut the door so no one could hear us. He turned to face me and slowly walked up to me. He held my arms with his hands.

"You know why I'm here" He said softly.

"No I don't. I don't understand any of this" I replied, my voice sounded violent.

"Maria." He said, he moved his head so his mouth was to my ear. He whispered "I want you back"

* * *

**(A/N) Bit of a cliff hanger there. And because of that I'm bumping the amount of reviews I need back up to 5. Sorry.**

**Anyway, this is probably the shortest authors note I've done.**

**Thankyou again for reading!**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: "I Want You Back"

**Maria's Pov.**

"I want you back"

I glared at him for what felt like eternity. "You think you have the right to invade my life, my home, my family and expect me to just take you back? It doesn't work like that. You did what you did, end of story. I'm actually surprised my Uncle allowed you within five miles of here."

"Maria I know what I did was wrong, I only have myself to blame and I accept that. Please" He begged me. He just didn't realise he had any chance.

"Stop it, there's no way."

"But, I didn't hurt you in any way. I hurt someone else. Please."

"Didn't hurt me? How can you say that? You have just proved you are not worthy of me anymore so stop asking me"

"Maria" he breathed, on the verge of giving up "I love you"

**Robin's Pov.**

I turned towards Mrs Heliotrope. Maria and William had just left the dining room and I wanted to know what was going on. "I demand to know what's happening. Now." She looked at me shocked.

"I don't really think that's any of your business Robin" She said, her nose slightly pointing up to the air.

"Of course it's my business who visits Moonacre and why. I'm the heir to the De Noir castle." I glared at her.

"Ok, ok." She started. "About a couple of months before we moved here to Moonacre, I introduced Maria to William, he was my friend's son and they said they had been looking for a good girl for him for some time. Plus Maria had just become a woman so I thought they should meet. Anyway they courted for about three weeks and it was obvious they liked each other. If they were in love, I do not know. They didn't seem it. But one day she came home crying. Obviously I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she had seen William with another girl kissing. Not just any other girl though, she saw him with Grace who was one of her best friends."

I stared at her not wanting to believe it. Why would anyone want to hurt Maria like that? It didn't seem fair that a girl who was so innocent could be treated so harshly. But I had also treated her bad, when she first moved to Moonacre.

Without wanting to hear another word, I got up to go to the piano room. I didn't want Maria to make a mistake and take him back, only for him to hurt her again. I couldn't watch her be hurt like that. They all shouted at me telling me to stop as I walked out but I ignored them.

**Maria's Pov.**

Before I could reply to William said I heard the door suddenly open. I turned round and saw Robin marching towards William.

"I know what you did" Robin said, standing right in front of William. "How dare you hurt her like that."

"Ha from what I've heard you've hurt her quite a lot yourself" he sneered.

"You little…" Before he said anything else, he grabbed William on the shoulders and was about to push him against the wall. Before he could I stepped to the side of him.

"Robin" I said, he snapped his eyes away from William and looked at me, his face softened and went sad. "Don't, he's not worth it" I finished, trying my best to calm him down.

"What are you helping him for Maria? He hurt you just as much if not more than I ever did. He tried kidnapping and killing you from what I've heard from Grace and he locked you in some dungeons."

Robin's face went red again. I put my hand on his arm to calm him again. "Ok that's it William. How dare you say stuff like that? I want you out of this house now!"

"You don't own the house Maria, it's not your decision" He said smugly. His face then frowned a little "Maria won't you just please give me a second chance? I know what I did was wrong but I learned from my mistake and I don't even know why I did it. I could tell you loved me and I threw it away. I think deep down you still do and I love you too. Please?" With each word I grew more and more irritated.

I was about to reply when Robin looked down at me "Princess I'm sorry about what I did when we firs.." Before he could finish, William laughed while muttering 'princess' under his breath.

I stared at him with the most evil eyes I could and said "Listen. I will not give you another chance if my life depended on it. And you are so very wrong if you think I ever loved you. Yes I liked you, quite a bit. But feelings can change William. I no longer like you yet alone love you. It makes me sick, the thought of loving you. So will you please leave us all alone?"

"I still have five days to change your mind, make no mistake. And you will." And with that he walked out briskly slamming the door as he went. I turned to Robin.

"Robin you know I forgave you for what happened. It wasn't your fault and you have to stop blaming yourself."

Before I knew it he leaned down and kissed me!

**Robin's Pov.**

"Robin you know I forgave you for what happened. It wasn't your fault and you have to stop blaming yourself."

I couldn't take it anymore. I have to admit I love her. I've never experienced this feeling but I was sure love was it. I couldn't help myself. I just leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I could feel she was shocked for a moment or two but then I felt her kiss back. It was wonderful, I couldn't believe that it would ever feel like this. We broke away and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"That's a nice way of telling me to stop talking" She smiled awkwardly.

"So.." I started, "Where does this leave us?" I shuffled my feet.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened to be honest Robin" She looked like she didn't know what to do so I made up my mind for her.

I leant down to her ear and whispered the two words I thought I'd never have the courage to ask her.

"Be mine?"

* * *

**(A/N) Well, I sure don't think you lovely's were expecting that were you? And because I haven't updated in a while but this is a somewhat cliffhanger chapter, I thought I'd just ask for 5 reviews? And I promise I won't be mean and make you wait. It would be easier if I got the reviews at some time before Sunday so I could write it them since I won't have a lot of homework probably. But it's up to you:D**

**Thank you all of you who understood why I haven't updated in a while and once again I am so sorry!**

**Love you all!**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Will you?

**Maria's Pov.**

I couldn't believe it. All of this time that I liked Robin, he had returned the feelings back. But even still, I was completely unsure of what to say. William was here and no matter how much he hurt me, if he was completely sorry then I didn't want to hurt him back. But then again, what did my life matter to him anymore? Once he left he would not be a part of it ever again. I looked at Robin obviously with a surprised expression. I didn't know Robin had this sort of confidence. Still, I did like him, maybe even love him. How was I to know? I was only fourteen years of age.

After a few seconds, I still hadn't replied and on his face grew more and more regret. I smiled half-heartedly and said "How long have you felt this way?"

His face saddened upon not hearing a straight answer, "I don't know" He shuffled his feet "I suppose it's been for a while now"

"Yes" I said.

"Yes?" He looked at me confused.

"Yes I will be yours" I laughed at his stupidity and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

He picked me up in a hug and spun me around. "That was the last thing I'd expect you to say! Thank you!" He grinned largely. He put me down and took my hand. He led me out of the piano room and down the hall. Wrolfe was still close behind us. I'd forgotten Wrolfe was there.

"Robin" He looked at me, his eyes bright. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the dining room. I think it right that we tell everyone."

"Can we not leave it one or two days? I don't feel ready to tell them yet" I was happy, I was. I just didn't want to face all of Lovedays 'I told you so's" and everyone else. They would all make a big fuss. Plus William was still here.

"That's fine Princess" He smiled "I can wait until you are ready to tell them, but we should really be getting back. William will have probably told them of what has happened"

"About William, what do we do?" He looked at me and frowned a little.

"I don't know, we'll just have to stay away from him until he leaves"

"I may just ask Uncle to ask him to leave. He has no purpose here"

"That is okay with me" He said chuckling. I started chuckling too at the thought of the conversation with my Uncle.

"What do we tell them?" He looked at me confused "About what happened in the piano room?"

"Ah" He said in understanding "Erm, the best thing is to tell the truth. And let's just say that when William left we just spoke for a little while"

"Ok" We smiled at each other. By now we were back at the dining room doors. I took my hand from his and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you bird-boy" I said. It was funny calling him that when I knew he didn't like it.

He pouted at my name for him. I walked into the dining room and he followed. William was back in the same seat he was in before. Everyone had finished their breakfast but instead were talking to each other. All of their voices sounded urgent. Then when they saw me, they fell silent. I walked to a seat between Uncle and opposite Loveday. Robin sat beside me.

We sat there for about two minutes in awkward silence when Loveday spoke up. "So, Maria, what happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak when William spoke "I told you, I asked her to be mine again and she refused. Even though there's no possible reason for her to be still mad at me"

Loveday glared at him. Uncle looked at William and said coldly "Loveday wanted to know Maria's side of the story." Loveday and Uncle returned their eyes back to me and I noticed both of their faces soften. "Go on Maria" Uncle said.

"We got to the piano room and we talked about what he did and why I didn't want him back. However, he was just not listening. Then Robin came in, and they started arguing until William left."

"I was acting a little rashly and I apologise but what I said was true. He should stop pestering Maria" I heard Robin said. My hand was under the table and I felt his hand grip mine so nobody could see. It told me to not get angry and to keep calm.

"So William, your reason to come here was unsuccessful" Uncle said. "Now, how long are you staying for?"

"Mrs Heliotrope said I could stay until Sunday, which is in five days" He replied smugly. I knew he was saying he still had plenty of chances, even though I knew he had none. Robins grip on my hand tightened, he obviously knew what he meant too.

People started to excuse themselves from the table and so did I. I told Loveday that I was to be in the forest with Robin taking Wrolfe for a walk. And with that, we left. Wrolfe ran in front of course, glad to be out of the house but he stayed close enough in case there was any danger.

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you for the reviews. I got six in the first few hours of updating! You guys are amazing. **

**One review made me look back on the story and made me realise that I was using too much modern language, making it completely different to the movie. And I hate when writers do that. So I am sorry. I'm trying my hardest not to, it's just hard because I now have a story on a different site that requires more modern language and then this one requires older language and sometimes I just get confused. **

**My other story is on a website called . I have a story about a band called Falling In Reverse up their. It's more specifically for the people into rock & roll (aka, "mosh") kind of scene. But i'd be happy if you could read it and heart it. The you'll understand what I mean by finding it hard to control how I write. The story is - story/2152009/We-were-Raised-By-Wolves/1/**

**Thankyou guys! I love you all!**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: 2 days to go

**Maria's Pov.**

It's been three days since I found out about William being here at Moonacre. And a day had not gone by where he had not tried at least twice to change my mind. He never gave up. I tried to spend as little time with him as possible and more time with Robin or Loveday. No one else knew about me and Robin just yet including William. We decided it would be best if we waited until William had gone until we would tell everyone.

I was sat underneath my favourite tree in the woods. I knew them quite well now but still nowhere near good enough to go for a long walk on myself in them. But I always knew my way to this tree. It was the big tree in the clearing when me and Robin first spoke in the days we hated each other. I had a day off from learning with Mrs Heliotrope but Robin was busy doing jobs at the castle. Neither of us liked it very much. It only meant that there was more chance of William finding me.

I was reading a book on learning Latin. It was one of the books Mrs Heliotrope had told me to read in my spare time. I heard a ruffling in the trees and I looked up. There was nothing there. I went back to my book and heard it again. This time when I looked up William was stood there. He smiled down at me as I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"I just want to talk to you Maria" He sat down opposite me.

"Well I do not wish to talk to you. We have nothing to say"

"Come on Maria, I've said I was sorry"

"I'm not interested in what happened any more William. I just don't feel the same anymore" I stood up and started walking away.

I heard him get up and I he grabbed my arm and violently turned me around and pushed me against a tree. I gasped. "Listen here Princess" He said. He had heard Robin call me Princess during his stay here and he had always mocked it. "I came here for you and I'm not returning to London looking like a fool. I don't care what you want, you are coming with me" He raised his arm as if he was about to slap me when he fell to the ground in pain. I looked up and saw Robin there with his fist clenched. He had punched him.

"Maria!" He hugged me "Are you ok?" He held my shoulders and looked at me.

"Yes Robin I'm fine." He smiled a little "Thank you" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Moonacre Manor to see you. When I saw him with his hand ready to slap you. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to let him hurt you" He had gone red.

His face turned angry again and he bent down and lifted William up on to his feet. "And you, are going to Merryweather Manor and are going to tell Sir Benjamin that you wish to return to London early. And you will never return" William nodded and wimped.

**At Moonacre Manor**

"What is the matter you three?" Uncle said as we walked through the doors of Moonacre Manor almost out of breath.

Robin pushed William forward. William spoke quietly. "I…I...I wish to return to London early." He turned around at me and Robin and did an evil smirk. Oh no. "With Maria" I heard Robin growl. I frowned at William.

"Has Maria agreed to this?" Uncle said, looking at me.

"Uncle, I have not. You must hear of what has just happened…" I started and was interrupted by William.

"Oh don't be a fool Maria you know what you said to me. How you would give up everything just to be back in London. How you were so desperate to return you would give up everyone you loved. Even…Robin. Remember? Just before he came and punched me." Robin looked at me with hurt in his eyes and I shook my head defiantly.

"I never said any of…" I said. Mrs Heliotrope interrupted me.

"You punched William Robin?!" She was angry with him. That much was obvious. "What on earth for?!"

"Let me explain!" I said. Everyone looked at me. I told them what had happened and how William was about to hit me when Robin punched him to stop him. Uncle was glaring at William with hatred.

"Get out!" Uncle yelled at him. "I want you out of my house right now!"

William looked over at Loveday for help. Her had grown to understand that Loveday was the most understanding out of her and Uncle but even she had a line that if you crossed, she would never forgive. She stared at him with narrow eyes.

"Fine, I shall leave. Allow me to gather my things" Uncle nodded and he walked slowly to his guest room.

I turned to Robin suddenly. "Robin, you know I did not say any of those things! I would never even think about returning to London to stay permanently!"

He smiled. "I realise that now. I'm sorry for ever thinking you would." He leant down and kissed me on the cheek.

Uncle, Loveday, Mrs Heliotrope, Marmaduke and Digweed stared in shock. Well I guess that secret is now known.

* * *

**(A/N) I realise I am so useless at updating right now! I can't believe it's been a month since I last updated. I am so extremely sorry! I actually have a writing plan now so I know when I will update, whether I am in the mood for writing or not at that moment in time, I will update once every week at least. I will most likely update more now.**

**Thank you for everyone that has reviewed/read/followed/favourited this story during my lack of updates! I am so grateful. **

**I will unfortunately not be updating until at least Monday night. I am going away for the weekend. **

**Once again, I am so very sorry!**

**Lots of love...**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A burden lifted

A couple of minutes later Loveday broke the silence "Robin, Maria, may I talk to you in the dining room please" I looked at Robin and we followed Loveday.

Loveday shut the door behind us and smiled. "How long?"

Robin looked stunned. "What?" He said.

"How long has this been happening?" She urged.

"Why, only three days" I replied to her.

"Well, I shall not lie and say that I was not expecting this. Your Uncle even wondered when it would happen."

Me and Robin smiled at each other.

"How about," Loveday began, my gaze shot back up to her. Her hands were clapped together under her chin, "We invite father down for dinner Robin? And I shall announce it for you"

Robin looked at me to see what I was most happy with. I nodded and smiled. "What a splendid idea Loveday!" He said. I chuckled at his politeness.

"Well, run along you too. You can go around the back so you aren't pestered by everyone"

We both thanked her and I gave her a big hug. We went through the kitchen and into the outside gardens. I lead Robin through the gate to the front and we went into the forest. He spent the day teaching me the forest. Just as he always tried to do when we were there.

*At dinner*

I entered the dining room with Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope. Robin had left to go get ready around an hour ago and had already returned with his father. I sat down beside Uncle and Robin while Loveday sat opposite me. Coeur De Noir sat next to Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope sat on the other side of him.

After everyone had eaten, Loveday tapped her wine glass and stood up. I looked at Robin nervously and he squeezed my hand under the table. Loveday smiled and called for Marmaduke to come into the room so he could know as well.

"I would like to announce something very exciting and to a couple of you, expected" It sounded like she was talking about her being pregnant. I hoped no one got the wrong idea. Mrs Heliotrope, opened her mouth into a smiling, shocked face. Just as I suspected. Loveday carried on, "Maria, and my brother Robin, are courting!" She giggled as everyone started smiling and giving us 'How long for now?' and 'Congratulations' and even a couple of 'I suspected as much'

After fifteen minutes, everyone started to depart. Marmaduke had gone to the kitchen to clean up. I decided to go help him. I said goodnight to everyone and left.

"Marmaduke?" I called.

"Princess" I turned around and Marmaduke was stood right behind me. Of course, I had not forgotten about his powers to appear and disappear so I was not fazed. He bowed a little. Marmaduke was the only person besides Robin who called me Princess. Marmaduke called me this because he was the first to realise that I was the last moon princess and I had gone to talk to him for advice and instructions.

"I came to help you clean-up" I said. Marmaduke was one of my best friends now.

"You don't have to do that Princess. I'd be all too happy to do it myself"

"But I want to help" I argued. I knew cleaning up was the one thing Marmaduke hated. He only liked the cooking.

"Very well" He smiled. "You can start by putting all the half used vegetables in this box" He bent down and picked up a box and handed it to me. I nodded and smiled and began to work.

After half an hour, the kitchen was spotless. Marmaduke made us both a glass of lemonade and we sat and talked about Loveday's announcement. We said our goodnights and I walked up to my room at the top of the tallest tower in Moonacre Manor.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it's short. This is more of a filler chapter until I decide what to do with the story. I still need to do the wedding but I want that as like, the ending. So I don't know what to do until then. So I'm going to ask you to comment on what you want to happen in the story. Think of it as more of a competition where the winner with the best idea gets a shout out. I want something creative. I don't just want something like a small fall out between Robin and Maria that lasts a few days. **

**Anyway, I'm going to wait until I get around 15 ideas before I decide. **

**I love you all!**

**Rebindenoir:)**


	19. I really do apologise

**Apologies...**

****I'm sorry to say that I have to drop this story for a while. It was the last thing I wanted to do, trust me.

I would love to carry on with it and I will sometime in the future but there is so much school work and stress. And plus I've been feeling very depressed lately and just feel like the story would not be good enough if I carried on right now. You may all think these are pathetic excuses but there are reasons that I do not want people to know about unless I know them personally.

In a couple of months I will continue this story but this is just a heads up so you aren't waiting around. I just won't be updating soon. But I will carry on as soon as I feel like I could write a decent chapter.

While I'm gone, I would love it for you guys to review and tell me what you would like to happen. It might give me that little inspiration to update if I really like the idea.

I'm so sorry and I hope you all look forward to my next update.

Love you all,

Rebindenoir:)


	20. Discussing Quotev! VERY IMPORTANT

Hello, I owe you an explanation.

This may be inconvenient for some of you but I just want to feel like I'm not as pressured into writing this story as I am now.

I have an account on a website called . Which is just like but in my opinion, the stories are easier to upload and easier to manage. This is why I shall be moving my story over to that website. I hope you all are happy enough to go over to Quotev and continue to read my story from there.

The main reason why I chose to move my story over to a different website is because using fanfiction, I have to write up my chapters on Word. But, with Quotev, you can write them up on the actual website. Since I'm very busy lately, I'm updating a lot of my stories already on Quotev on my phone. Yet I haven't had the chance to update on here because I'm rarely on an actual computer.

My account on fanfiction shall stay and if I ever get time to update on a computer, I shall update the story on here too with the same chapters that are on Quotev so any of you who can't make an account there will eventually be able to see the whole story

Here is the link to my story and I am really sorry for the inconvenience. story/2790430/Princesses-And-Weddings/1/

RebinDeNoir:)


End file.
